CafPow Craziness
by Pip Winchester
Summary: Abby has had too much Caf-Pow, and the team chases her around the NCIS building to tie her to a chair to calm her down. One-shot.


**Ehhhh… I felt the need to write today. So I wrote this thing here about Abby drinking too much Caf-Pow.**

**I don't own NCIS. **

**If I did I wouldn't have to write that.**

It was a quiet day at the NCIS in the Washington Navy Yard. There were no cases, and everybody was bored. So, Abby kept drinking Caf-Pow so she could stay awake if there were any cases for her, which she doubted would actually happen today. She started twitching, because she had 7 Caf-Pows in two hours. And there was a lot of caffeine in those things. Suddenly, she had the urge to sing just as McGee walked in to talk about computers or something.

"Hey Abby, what are you-" McGee was cut off as Abby started singing Taylor Swift, which was completely unlike the bad-ass goth she was. Then she ran out of the room giggling, and saying she was going to prank someone. McGee just looked confused, then turned around and saw the pile of Caf-Pow containers on her desk and sighed. Meanwhile, Abby was busy putting super glue on Tony's keyboard while he was in the bathroom. Also, she took some of the screws out of Ziva's chair so when she sat on it the chair fell. Tony came around the corner and asked her what she was doing.

"Nothing. Why? Why do you ask? Why would I be doing anything?" she said, causing Tony to be suspicious. He went over to his desk to start doing paperwork for Gibbs. McGee came around the corner.

"Abby… how many Caf-Pows have you had today?" asked McGee, scared at what the answer might be.

"Thirteen. And two Red Bulls. And a Monster energy drink. And I had coffee this morning." She answered, causing Tony to look up, with his hands stuck to the keyboard.

"Well, that explains what happened here," said Tony, looking at his hands stuck to the key board as Ziva came in and sat down, the chair collapsing underneath her. "And there." Tony finished, laughing at Ziva getting up off the floor. Abby started laughing like a maniac, and Ziva suddenly said, "I think we should tie Abby up for her own safety. And that of everybody else in the Navy yard." Abby gasped when Ziva stood up, looking at her. Abby ran away, with Ziva closely following her.

"Think we should help Ziva?" asked McGee.

"Well yeah," said Gibbs, slapping McGee and Tony in the back of their heads, "I don't think anybody wants to be a victim of Abby with too much caffeine." Tony and McGee started running in the direction they heard Abby's shouts and laughs coming from. Ziva had managed to catch up to Abby, but Abby had ended up locking herself in a closet. Tim and Tony ended up catching up with Ziva, as she was trying to pick the lock to a closet. They heard Abby singing really loudly in the closet, and when Ziva got the closet open, Abby hit her in the head with a broom, running from the three agents again.

"ABBY! Come back!" McGee shouted. Abby ran to an elevator and went down to the evidence garage, while the agents were looking for her.

"Ducky, have you seen Abby? She had too much caffeine and we are trying to find her before she hurts herself." Asked Ziva, in autopsy, looking through the freezers where they kept the dead bodies. She wouldn't be surprised if Abby was in there. The woman did sleep in a coffin.

"No, I don't think I saw her today, "said Ducky, "try the evidence garage, she may be in there." Ziva thanked Ducky, and went to the evidence garage. McGee and Tony were upstairs asking people if they had seen Abby. Some people had said she was in her lab, so they headed down there. When Tony saw the Caf-Pow containers, his jaw dropped.

"That explains a lot." He said turning to Tim, who was looking around. "Is she here?"

"No, but maybe Ziva found her." Tim's phone started ringing, and it was Ziva, who said she had found Abby, and to come to the evidence garage. Tony and McGee went down there, only to see Abby tied up to a chair and Ziva throwing knives at a piece of wood. Ziva had headphones on, because Abby was singing- again. Abby started spinning around in the chair and Tony said,

"I think we might be here for a while." Ziva and Tony started arguing like they always do, and Abby was trying to convince McGee to get a tattoo.

"Abby, I'm not getting a tattoo."

"But Timmy, you would look really cool with one!" whined Abby, "You could get a dolphin, or a skull, or we could totally get matching tattoos!"

"What is Abby talking about?" asked Ziva, hitting Tony on the shoulder for something he said.

"She wants me to get a tattoo." Said McGee

"Ha! McGoo with a tattoo! I'd like to see that!" Tony said, before he started laughing. They had been in

the evidence garage for about an hour, when Abby started saying all of Gibbs' rules in numerical order.

Abby and Tim started talking about computers, and Tony and Ziva were arguing again, when Director

Shepard came down.

"What's going on down here?"she asked.

"Oh, Abby had too much caffeine, so we chased her down here and tied her to a chair." answered Tony.

"Well, it looks like she's asleep now." Abby had fallen asleep when Tim stopped talking to her when Jenny came downstairs. The team untied her and carefully carried her upstairs to her lab, where they set her on the floor with her farting hippo, Bert, and left quietly. It was going to be so fun to tease her about this.

**And that was the end of that. And this is the longest story I have written so far. I just had to write something today. I hope you liked this little Abby one-shot! Review, I love to hear what you think of my stories! Over 1,000 words! I feel so accomplished in life! Thanks for reading,**

**~CrazyGothyAbbyFan~, a.k.a Emma.**


End file.
